Danganronpa: Guardia Academy
by NinjaCreeperX
Summary: Monokuma has selected 18 new victims to participate in his game of despair! In order to make it out, they will have to successfully commit a murder and not get caught in their trial. Will anyone be able to make it out alive? Or will they all perish? Anything can happen in Guardia Academy... (SYOC Closed)
1. Introduction and Form

Monokuma watched from the safety of his small control room, as eighteen new victims made their way to what would be their new home, Guardia Academy. The students all arrived shortly after another, and Monokuma couldn't contain his joy when he saw the final student approach the academy.

"Upupupupu! This is gonna be a blast!" Monokuma exclaimed as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door, ready to meet his new victims.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! NinjaCreeperX , who is starting up a SYOC with my good friend MystFyre! The two of us will be writing for this story, and we are wanting you to create a character! This is not a first come first serve, so we will be taking the best of the best! We need 8 males and 9 females in addition to Myst's male character. We will also have a number of how many submissions for each gender that we have received on my profile!To copy and paste the form below just go to my profile!<p>

**Danganronpa SYOC Form: (Send to NinjaCreeperX via pm)**

**Name: (If possible explain the reasoning behind the name.)**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Date of birth: (Only the month and day, no year needed. So for an example, June 9th)**

**Talent:**

**Appearance: (Make sure to have their hair color and style, eye color, height, weight/body shape, their clothing, and if they have anything along the lines of moles, freckles, scars, birthmarks and such.)**

**Personality: (What is your character like? Make sure it is very detailed and not just things like nice, happy, cool. We don't like that, we love details. The more the better.)**

**Background Information: (Make sure to include information involving their past and how they got their talent and things that could explain their personality and stuff.)**

**Strengths: (This can also include some skills)**

**Weaknesses:**

**Secrets: (Nothing too generic.)**

**Plausible Motives To Kill: (What reasons would cause your character to kill someone? Try to not be too generic with this, but it's okay to do so if you can't think of anything else. And feel free to have a couple of motives in there if you want.)**

**Most Likely To Be a Murderer/Victim: (Which do you think they would most likely be? They could be either of the two, or a survivor in the end, if there are any still alive at the end... )**

**Execution: (Must fill out regardless of if put down as a victim or survivor, this must be included and would be best if related to talent.)**

**Quotes: (Anything specific you would want your character to say? And if so maybe a specific time they would say these quotes.)**

**Trial/Investigation Roles: (Would your character be very involved in the trial, by providing useful information, or would they be one of the background characters in them not providing a lot of useful information. Would they have a good eye for detail while investigating the crime scene? Would they stay around the scene of the crime or would they investigate elsewhere for other pieces of information.)**

**If The Killer: (Fill out regardless) (Would they be the type to slip up during the trials, or would they try to pin the whole crime on someone else?)**

**Other: (Do they have any health problems? Physical or mental problems? Anything else that wasn't asked prior to this.)**

**(Now if there are any questions that Myst or I did not mention in the form, you will receive a private message from me asking for the final details.)**

* * *

><p><strong>We hope to hear from you soon! Upupupupu, this is gonna be a blast everyone!<strong>


	2. Final Student Roster

**Hey everybody! It may have only been three days but submissions have been closed! We received a grand total of twenty-four applications! Unfortunately, six of those will not be participating in the story. This doesn't by any means mean that they were bad characters. I found each and every one of them to have something unique about them and loved them all! I just felt like certain characters meshed well with one another more.**

**If your character did not make it in, I do apologize, but there is always next time! And as of the current time of this chapter being posted, there are a few others SYOC stories that have recently started, you should check them out as well!**

**Now, the prologue will be typed and posted as soon as possible! With winter break coming up and all, I should have more free time than ever! Until then, I will be writing for the story as frequently as possible, and will have Myst assist with the story in any way possible! We still have to determine who the main character is going to be, the one who the story will be told through the eyes of! **

**Also, congratulations to those who have their characters in the story! Just like those who did not make it, your characters are amazing as well, and I am very happy to be getting a chance to write with them!**

**Without any further delay... here is the final student roster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Student Roster (In Alphabetical Order)<strong>

Shigeru Akasaka: SHSL Croupier (18)

Hana Akiyuki: SHSL Princess (16)

Airashi 'Aira' Anakisuto: SHSL Tagger (15)

Shizuka Fukko: SHSL Painter (17)

Kobai Genkin: SHSL Merchant (18)

Meron Haranaka: SHSL Baker (17)

Archie Fallon Hunter: SHSL Music Conductor (15)

Uka Izachi: SHSL Spy (16)

Keiji Kato: SHSL Boxer (16)

Yatowa 'Yato' Kinniku: SHSL Enforcer (17)

Rei 'Ryoush' Kohaku: SHSL Animal Trainer (17)

Sachi Kohaku: SHSL Connoisseur (15)

Jasutin Kuinshii: SHSL Lawyer (18)

Euridice 'Euri' Lawson: SHSL Political Activist (17)

Luna Leonard: SHSL Astronomer (14)

Tomoe Rusuketh: SHSL Tea Maker (17)

Liron Ueda: SHSL Comedian (16)

Dayu Yin: SHSL Inventor (17)

* * *

><p><strong>And with that we have our final student roster! I'll be seeing you all next time with the prologue and our main character! <strong>


	3. Welcome To Guardia Academy!

**Hello everyone! After taking the time to review each character again, a main character has been decided! This character in my opinion felt like they would be the most suited as the main character. Most of the characters that were accepted were considered, but have been decided that it would be better to not write them in first person. That's pretty much the reasoning behind the decision on the main character! **

**Now, Myst will be helping me out in putting all the trials and such together, while I will be handling the other stuff.**

**Anyways, enough about the future details... from now on, the story will be taking place through the eyes of our protagonist! Hope you enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Pushing a few stray locks of my dark blonde hair behind my right ear, I put the final touches of my outfit together, ensuring that I was presentable for my first day at my new school. I began by rolling up the sleeves of my formal white shirt, and making sure to leave a few of the buttons undone. I then loosely tucked it into my pleated mini skirt. Oh, I just simply loved the sky blue color that it had. Another color that I'm quite fond of is the pink that is on my loose plaid tie. I suppose I just have a thing for bright colors...<p>

Looking around my room, I spotted my blazer, and decided to take it with me. It matched my mini skirt, so it wouldn't hurt to have it just in case. I tied it around my waist, and felt the fabric graze the back of my knees.

Once I had that around my waist, I needed to apply my small amount of makeup. After a minute of searching my cluttered desk, I found my red lipstick and quickly applied a thin layer.

I held my right wrist up towards my face and took a look at my watch. I didn't have much time to spare, since I didn't want to be late for my first day. I quickly put on my brown strapped loafers that covered most of my white socks and was ready to go.

I made my way downstairs and out the door to head to my new school, Guardia Academy.

Guardia Academy is known as one of the top schools in the world, in which it is home to some of the most talented students of their generation. To get accepted into Guardia Academy, you have to be the absolute best at what you do, and be in high school. I fit both qualifications and was given an invitation to the school.

My talent... Well, I'm considered a princess, and Guardia Academy invited me based off of that. It's not really a talent, it's just how others see and treat me. At my old school, I stood up for others who were bullied and they treated me as their princess. I originally had no intention of being their princess, but their dedication was what finally made me give into them.

I also forgot to mention that the academy has these really ridiculous titles... Super High School Levels to be exact. So that would make me, Hana Akiyuki, the Super High School Level Princess.

As I continued to run to the academy, with my natural light curls hitting my back, I felt a light breeze hit my face. It was very nice and refreshing.

I began to slow down as I saw the academy in the distance, and let out a sigh of relief, knowing that I wouldn't be late. When I arrived at the front of the academy, I finally had the chance to take it all in. I, Hana Akiyuki, finally made it to Guardia Academy. From the outside, you couldn't see a whole lot of the school. With there being huge walls separating those in the school from those outside, you could only see anything taller than the walls. I noticed a couple very tall buildings that were linked to the main building in-between them.

I noticed a gate and approached it. Soon I took my first step within Guardia Academy. However... After that first step, I was unable to make another. It were as if my whole body was frozen... Suddenly, everything went black.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes, realizing that I was in a classroom, sleeping in a chair ride beside one of the many desks within the room. I looked around and noticed that no one else was here. I couldn't be the only one to arrive... Could I?

There weren't that many things of interest within the classroom. There was a whiteboard that had the words 'Welcome to Guardia Academy' written in red. I counted a total of nineteen desks, including the teacher's. They were in six rows of three, with a couple counters on the side of the room that had various papers on them.

I looked above the counters and was surprised. The windows didn't have their usual glass, but instead had metal covering them. Very strange...

With nothing else of interest, I left the classroom to explore the rest of the academy, in hope of findind others. As I closed the classroom door behind me, I noticed multiple paths, four to be exact. All of which had closed doors at the end. I saw a few signs on the walls that said 'North Wing' , 'West Wing' , 'East Wing' , and 'Entrance/Exit' written in big white letters.

With those signs in mind, I made my way down the hallway that led to the North Wing. There was a door across from the classroom I was previously in, but it was locked. I saw a sign that said 'Gymnasium' and kept going.

Making my way down the hallway, I noticed a few trophy cases, and some class photos with those who were in the previous classes. All of them seemed to be very happy in their pictures... I wonder what my classmates are going to be like.

As I arrived at the end of the hallway, I tried to push the double doors open, but they were locked. I made my way back to the intersecting hallways and made my way to the East Wing. The doors for that wing were locked as well... I did, however, find two hallways that had some dorm rooms. Those, along with the labeled laundry room doors at the end of each hallway, were locked as well.

With only one other way to go, I made my way towards the West Wing. To my surprise, the cafeteria door was wide open, and I took a peek inside.

I was relieved when I saw my new classmates in there. Without any further delay, I walked into the cafeteria.

The conversations that were taking place had stopped when they noticed me. One person began to walk towards me, while the rest resumed their conversations.

The person that approached me was a formally dressed boy who was slightly taller than me. He had brushed back reddish-brown hair, wore a black tuxedo with a matching belt, pair of black shoes, and black pants. The tie he wore resembled a treble-clef which was all black and white.

"Hello. I'm Archie Hunter. It's nice to meet you! ...hopefully, you'll get along with me." The boy said as he introduced himself, extending his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello Archie, I'm Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Princess. If you don't mind me asking, what's your talent? I'm guessing it has something to do with music, considering your interesting choice of tie." I replied curiously as I shook his hand.

"Well, you are correct! My talent does involve music, I am the Super High School Level Music Conductor."

_**Archie Fallon, Super High School Level Music Conductor**_

"That's quite the talent Archie." I said as we parted hands. So far, things are looking good. Archie seemed to be nice, and hopefully, I can say the same for the rest.

"Well, thank you very much for introducing yourself to me, Archie. You seem to be very kind, and I think we will get along just fine. As for now, I should probably go introduce myself to the others."

"That's alright, I understand. I have a few more people to talk to as well. Hopefully we can talk again sometime!" Archie said, his voice full of hope, as he made his way over to another student.

As he was doing that, I decided to do the same. I made my way over to two female students who were having a conversation. Both of the girls were around the same height, both being a couple inches taller than me. One wore a floppy straw hat that covered the top of her white hair. Her white hair seemed almost like snow, as it fell straight down to her back. She also wore a light blue dress that complimented her blue eyes. She also wore a light pink jacket. Her color choices were just like mine, except reversed...

"Oh, Meron, we have a guest." The girl I was observing said softly.

It didn't occur to me that I had been staring at them for well over a minute, so I was pretty embarrassed about just standing there, not introducing myself at all.

"Sorry for not speaking up, I'm Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess. What about you two?" I asked politely.

"Well, Hana, my name is Tomoe Rusuketh, the Super High School Level Tea Maker, and this is my friend Meron Haranaka, Super High School Level Baker. We were just having a conversation about various foods.

_**Tomoe Rusuketh, Super High School Level Tea Maker**_

_** Meron Haranaka, Super High School Level Baker**_

As Tomoe finished her introduction,, I started to observe the second girl, Meron. She had strawberry blonde hair that was in a pixie cut. She had very dull, gray eyes, which you don't see very often. Her outfit consisted of a black and while sailor fuku top, a frilly skirt that reached to her knees, some black stockings, and white slippers. On top of her hair was a mini chef-hat that was attached to a black headband. Upon a second glance I noticed that a number was on her shirt, 832.

"Like Tomoe said, I'm Meron Haranaka, if you ever want a dessert or any other type of sweet, I can bake it!" She said a she let out a small, bubbly laugh.

"Alright, thank you for the offer, Meron, I'll be sure to let you know if I ever would like something baked."

I turned my attention towards Tomoe, and began to strike up a short conversation with her. "So Tomoe, how did you become the Super High School Level Tea Maker? It seems like quite the interesting talent."

"Oh... I'd rather not go into too much detail, it's not that interesting..." She spoke with a very soft, shaky tone. It seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, so I decided to drop it.

"Alright Tomoe, sorry for asking. Anyways, I better go meet the others. Talk to you two later!" I said as I waved to them and made my way towards a table where two boys were sitting. One seemed to be showing the other a deck of cards.

"Is this your card?" One boy said as he revealed the three of clubs.

"It is! How did you do that?" The second boy asked, amazed after watching a simple card trick.

The first boy wagged his finger that was covered by a white glove. "I can not tell you, Liron, you'll just have to figure out the trick yourself."

"Fiiiine. I'll figure it out eventually Shigeru." The second boy, Liron said as he let out a groan. He turned around and noticed me.

"Hi? And before you ask, the answer is no. I don't smoke weed." I was at first shocked to hear that as the first thing he said to me. What kind of person introduces themselves like that?

"I wasn't going to ask that at all... I was wanting to introduce myself to the two of you."

"Ah, well my name is Liron Ueda, Super High School Level Comedian. Wanna hear a joke?"

_**Liron Ueda, Super High School Level Comedian**_

"I'm going to assume that you'll tell me regardless of my answer, so let's hear it." I said as I patiently waited for him to make his joke.

"Okay, here it goes. What belongs to you but others use more?" He asked as he held back a childish giggle. I knew the answer to the joke, but decided against saying it.

"I don't know, Liron, what does belong to me that others use more?" I replied in an irritated tone. Not even a minute into meeting Liron and I was getting fed up with him.

He waited a couple seconds before he finally told me. "Your name!" After that he burst out into laughter, showing off a silver filling where a front tooth should be. "Funny, right?"

"Hilarious." I said, with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Not many jokes appealed to me, and this one was far from an appealing one.

"I knew you'd like it still on the subject of names, what's yours?" Obviously he doesn't know what sarcasm is...

"My name? It's Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess."

"A princess? You sure don't look or act like a princess. Don't princesses usu-"

"What do you mean I'm not Princess-like? That's really rude you know. Humph, whatever... It's not like I care what you think." I said, outraged. How dare he accuse me of such a thing! And just because I don't look like one, doesn't mean I'm not one!

I took a look at Liron one last time and got a full look at him. His hair was being covered up by a yellow and purple striped beanie, only showing a couple curls or blonde hair. He had a brown leather jacket that covered most of his shirt. Speaking of his shirt, it was blue and contained a shield symbol with 'Route 69' on it. The only other noticeable thing about him was his bronze jester hat buckle that was holding his blue jeans up.

"L-look, Hana, I didn't mean to offend you or anything by my statement, but I'll go ahead and leave you and Shigeru alone to get to know one another." Liron said as he stood up and made his way to another table. For a second I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded like an apology.

Unfazed by the indigo eyed boy's apology, I turned my attention towards the boy with the cards, Shigeru.

"Greeting, I am Shigeru Akasaka, the Super High School Level Croupier. When I run the show, the house always wins!"

_**Shigeru Akasaka, Super High School Level Croupier**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hana." Shigeru said as he stood up and extended his hand out. I didn't have a chance to get a good look at him while I was talking with Liron, so I took the time to get a nice look at him.

For starters, he was very tall, around six feet if I were to guess. He wore a very nice black button-up tuxedo, with a white napkin if the front shirt pocket. On both of his hands were white silk gloves, and shiny black dress shoes. He certainly was formal.

Picking back up on the conversation, I asked him about his talent. "So what exactly is a croupier?"

Shigeru was delighted to hear this question, as he took no time at all to begin explaining his talent. "Well, Hana, a croupier is the person in charge of a gaming table. Croupiers like myself gather in and pay out the money or tokens that gamblers use." Seems like a pretty interesting talent.

I thanked him for his explanation of his talent and we exchanged our goodbyes. He went to talk to Liron and I went in search of other students to talk to.

What I didn't seem to notice upon first glance was a person in one of the corners of the cafeteria, they were very tall, and a black cloak that covered up all of their body. As I began to make my way towards him, someone grabbed my hand and spun me around to face them.

"I wouldn't suggest talking to him." The tall boy who grabbed my hand said.

"And why is that?" I asked as a got a good look at him. He was very tall, and had scars all over his face...The boy had one going from his right temple to the bottom of his left ear, one from his right cheek cutting just over his mouth, and one that passed of his left eye, in which only parts of the scar were seen, due to a yellow eye patch with a black exclamation point on it. His other eye seemed to be yellow... The scar faced boy also had shoulder length black hair, and a goatee covering his entire jawline, save for the scar lines...

His outfit consisted of a black blazer, with a gray dress shirt underneath, and a yellow and black hazard tie, with the same exclamation point as the eye patch. Other than that, he had dark blue jeans, and black military styled boots.

"Well, one thing that may scare you away from him is his bear."

"A bear!?" I screamed, full of shock and fear. This alerted everyone, including the cloaked boy in the corner.

"Not only that, but he also has a viper and a falcon." The boy said.

"What kind of person just casually has three deadly animals with him?" I asked, curious to the matter. Seriously, why would he want to have a bear, falcon, and viper?

"He does, Ryoush to be exact. He's the Super High School Level Animal Trainer."

_**Ryoush, Super High School Level Animal Trainer**_

"Ryoush? Does he not have a last name?" I inquired, curious about the cloaked boy now...

"Well, no one really knows his last name, or first name. Up until recently, hardly anyone knew about him. All that we know is his title, his nickname, and about his three animals."

That really didn't clear up a whole lot... Oh well, I can just ask Ryoush myself...

"Okay, thanks for the clarification... I'm sorry, I never caught your name..."

"Oh yeah, my name is Yatowa Kinniku, Super High School Level Enforcer, although I prefer to be called Yato."

**_Yatowa 'Yato' Kinniku, Super High School Level Enforcer_**

After thanking Yato and informing him of my name, I made my way over to Ryoush, in hope of finding out more about him. As I approached him, I saw his bear sleeping, and his viper and falcon eying my suspiciously. Ryoush took a look in my direction, and then looked back at his animals, and they began to ignore me.

Figuring that everything was fine, I made my way over to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Hana Akiyuki, it's very nice to meet you." I greeted politely.

I waited for a response, and not one word came. Did he not want to talk to me? Or could he not talk at all?

"Can you not speak?" I inquired, and he shook his head yes, signaling that he in fact, could not speak. "Alright then, I only have one more question for you. Why do you wear that cloak?"

To answer my question, he removed it for a couple seconds. Within those couple seconds I got a good look at his face and was surprised. Ryoush had charred blond hair, which only covered part of his head. What was even worse was that one of his eyes was missing. The only visible eye was his right eye, which was dark brown. Almost like chocolate...

"Thank you for answering my questions as well as you could. Sorry about the whole eye and hair thing. I guess I'll see you later?" I said as I began to walk away, hoping that his bear wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

As I continued to walk away, I had this eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see if it was Ryoush, but he was petting his bear. I turned back around and locked eyes with a boy dressed in all black, sitting at one of the tables by himself. He didn't have enough time to react and look away, so there he was, staring at me.

I made my way over to him and sat across from him. He was silent, so I took the time to get a look at his features. This boy had light gray hair that fell just to his neck in the back, with a few stray locks in the front. His blue eyes were looking directly into mine.

"Why were you staring at me?" I said, starting up the conversation with this particular question.

"Well, after your panic attack over the bear, I finally noticed you. I've only been paying attention to you since."

"Alright then..." I replied slowly, still questioning in my head whether or not that was the reason why he was watching me. "So what's your name? Mine is Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level P-"

"Princess, yes, I know. A lot of the others heard that as well due to your little outburst with the comedian not too long ago." Oh... right. Forgot about that...

"Anyways, my name is Uka Izachi, Super High School Level Spy. Now, are we done here? I have some important things I need to do."

_**Uka Izachi, Super High School Level Spy**_

I didn't really know what to think about him. I mean sure, his talent seems cool, but the whole staring at me from a long distance and only speaking when spoken to really bothered me...

I said goodbye to Uka, who didn't really seem to pay attention, and made my way over to two girls. The tall girl was showing the shorter girl some small trinkets and objects.

"Woah! That's so cool! I can really have it?" The shorter girl said, and by the sound of her voice, she couldn't be any older than fourteen or fifteen.

"Yes, you are my first customer at this school, so it seems right to just give you something for free." The tall, black haired girl said as she handed the short girl a little bracelet made up of stars and planets.

"Thank you, Kobai!"

"No problem at all. Make sure to take care of that bracelet, it's one of a kind." Kobai said, as she began to put some objects back into a large orange backpack that was on the table next to her.

"Hello, Kobai, is it? I just wanted to introduce myself to you and your friend." I said as I held out my hand, waiting for Kobai to take it.

"Oh, right! You're the princess girl, aren't you?" She replied as she took my hand and shook it. So she must have heard me earlier as well...

"Indeed I am, Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess. What about you and your friend?"

"I'm Kobai Genkin, Super High School Level Merchant. I was just showing little Luna here a couple of space related things that I had in my backpack. She loves that kind of stuff."

_**Kobai Genkin, Super High School Level Merchant**_

"Is there anything else I can help you with today, Hana?" Kobai asked as she pushed one of her multiple golden streaks of hair behind her, going back in place with the rest of her hair.

"No, I should be good, but I'll definitely check out your wares sometime! By the way, that robe looks good on you." I said as I further examined her dark orange robe. The robe for the most part was plain, it did however, have two golden dragons stenciled across it.

"Thanks! I picked this baby up a couple months ago, and simply fell in love with it. Oh! I almost forgot, you haven't fully met my customer, Luna!" She said as she gave me a light shove towards Luna, who was admiring her new bracelet.

The shove from Kobai was unexpected and almost resulted in me crashing into Luna, but luckily I was able to catch myself. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hm? Oh, greetings, Hana. I presume that you wish to get ourselves introduced with one another? In that case, I already heard about you. My name is Luna Leonard, Super High School Level Astronomer."

_** Luna Leonard, Super High School Level Astronomer**_

"I have a quick question, Luna. How old are you? You seem pretty young for someone attending Guardia Academy."

"Ah, my age. Well if you must know, I am fourteen." She said as she let out a small yawn, gently pulling her dark blue scarf up to her pale face. The scarf had tons of little stars among it, making it resemble the night sky. This wasn't her only star related article of clothing, as she also wore black stockings with constellations on them. The stockings ran up to her thighs, where her black skirt ended.

As she finished yawning, she pulled her scarf back down, covering up her neck and the top of her orange plaid shirt. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me, Hana?" She inquired, waiting for my response.

"No, I should be good. It was nice meeting you two!" I said as I waved goodbye to the two of them.

With there only being a few students left to introduce myself to, I noticed two girls sitting opposite ends of one table. The girl closer to me fiddling with a single dark blonde braid, making sure that it was not covered up by her red scarf. The second girl had her back turned to me, so I couldn't really see what she was doing.

I approached the first girl and sat down. At first she seemed surprised to see someone sit next to her, but quickly introduced herself.

"Oh, hello. My name is Euridice Lawson, but please, just call me Euri. I'm the Super High School Level Political Activist."

_**Euridice 'Euri' Lawson, Super High School Level Political Activist**_

"It's very nice to meet you, Euri. I'm Ha-"

"I already know who you are. You're Hana, the princess. I happen to know so because of the whole outburst you had with Liron. By the way, did he happen to tell you a joke? He is a pretty funny guy!" Euri said as she let out a small, but very loud laugh. She really appreciates his jokes?

"Yes... Liron did tell me a joke."

"Oh, what was it? Maybe he told us different ones!" Euri said, raising her voice in the process.

"The joke was very corny, it was about what is yours that people use more than you. The answer to it was you-"

"Your name! So he told us the same joke... Lame... Oh well, I guess I can ask him to tell me some other jokes later." She said as she let out a small sigh and began to dig into her indigo waistcoat, pulling out a golden pocket watch. After taking a look at it, Euri placed it back into her pocket, revealing a black button up shirt underneath her coat.

I waited a minute to see if she wanted to continue chatting, but she said nothing. I gave Euri a simple goodbye and made my way towards the other girl at the end of the table.

As I approached the her, she still seemed to have not noticed me. Curious as to what she was doing, I peaked over her shoulder, casting a shadow over whatever it was she put all of her attention towards. This caused her to turn around, and she locked her dark green eyes with mine.

"Is there something you need?" The black haired girl inquired, waiting for me to give her my response.

"Yes, there is. I was coming over to introduce myself to you, and to learn your name and talent. Sorry if I'm interrupting... What are you doing exactly?" I never got a chance to actually see what she was doing due to my shadow...

"I was painting, and it's alright, I needed to take a break anyways." She said as she placed her painting on the table, revealing it to be a beautiful nature scene, filled with many woodland creatures and flowers.

"Woah... That looks amazing!" I said in awe, as her painting was absolutely fantastic.

"I would hope so, I am the Super High School Level Painter after all. Oh, I almost forgot to give you my name. My name is Shizuka Fukko."

_** Shizuka Fukko, Super High School Level Painter**_

"Do you need my name, or did you already hear it from someone else?" I inquired, wondering if she already knew about me.

"No, I didn't quite catch your name, but I do know that you are the Super High School Level Princess." Shizuka said and she placed her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, well my name is Hana Akiyuki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuka." I said as I gave her a smile. She seemed to be very polite, I could definitely see her becoming a friend of mine.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hana. Now is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Shizuka asked as she patiently waited.

"No... I should be good. Tha- Wait a minute... You have a bit of green paint on your shirt." I said, pointing to where the small drop of green paint was on her bright white shirt.

"I see... Well I suppose I can just wash it off, there isn't any paint on the rest of me, is there?" She asked as she began to look at her clothes. There wasn't any paint on her blue shoes or black stockings, but I couldn't quite tell if there was any paint on her long green skirt...

"No, you should be good. Anyways, I have a couple more others that I need to meet, I appreciate you taking the time out of your painting to talk with me!" I said politely as I walked off, leaving her to return to her nearly completed painting.

I continued to walk around the cafeteria, looking for the last few students I needed to introduce myself to. I quickly spotted a bald African-Japanese boy dressed in formal attire. He was facing the opposite direction, so it was hard to get a good look at him.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute to talk? I'd like to introduce myself." I said as I tapped his shoulder.

"It's best no to pester me right now." The boy said, not even turning around. I walked past him and sat down, so I could finally see the boy. The African-Japanese boy was wearing regular glasses that showed his brown eyes off.

"Well answer me this, why is it not best to pester you? Hm?" I said, slightly annoyed. The nerve of some people...

"I just don't feel like talking at this point in time." He said as he brushed off a piece of fuzz off of his black button up shirt, that seemed to tuck into his belt.

"Well guess what? I won't be leaving until you tell me your name and talent. I'm Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess." I said as I put the backs of my hands under my chin, resting my elbows on the table, letting a big grin form on my face.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, with my eyes staring into his. After a while he let out a sigh. "Fine! If you must know, my name is Jasutin Kuinshii! I'm the Super High School Level Lawyer! Now will you please leave!?"

_** Jasutin Kuinshii, Super High School Level Lawyer**_

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Jasutin?" I said as I got up out of my seat and left him, not saying another word. Did I feel bad about angering Jasutin? Not one bit. He was the one who wasn't cooperating, so I had to take matters into my own hands to receive the information I desired.

Making my way past a few tables, I spotted an interesting looking girl who was staring at one of the empty walls. She seemed to have her hair dyed neon green, formed in a pixie cut. On top of that, she also had many wild spikes jutting out. She also seemed to be wearing an oversized yellow hoodie, that reached down to her exposed knees. Her knees were exposed due to her ripped skinny jeans.

As I approached her, she took her focus off the wall and stared at me, taking off her purple headphones and giving her full attention to me. I noticed a faint scar that ran underneath her right eye to her ear. I wonder how she got that...

"So... What was it that you were looking at on the wall?" I began, hoping to start up a conversation with her and put an end to the awkward silence.

"Oh, nothing in particular, I was just taking a look to see if it would work as a canvas." She replied as she took her dark green eyes off of me and began to eye the wall once more.

"Oh, do you do murals or something?" I asked, intrigued about what she does.

"Nah, I'm da best damn tagger around, Airashi Anakisuto. You can call me Aira, and don't go forgettin' it!"

_** Airashi 'Aira' Anakisuto, Super High School Level Tagger**_

"Tagger? You're a spray paint artist?" Seems like a peculiar talent if you ask me...

"Yup! I got my favorite cans of spray paint right here." Aira answered as she motioned to two cans of spray paint attached to a neon pink belt that was loosely on her waist.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta check out the other walls of this joint. Later!" She said as she walked off, giving me an effortless wave. Quite an interesting person...

"Quite the character, isn't she?" A voice said. That voice doesn't sound familiar...

"Hm?" I said, as I turned and saw a light tanned boy standing a few feet away from me. The boy had light blond hair, with some bangs covering up most of one of his hazel eyes. His red hoodie appeared to be very dirty, and covered up a majority of his gray vest and plain black shirt underneath.

"Oh, I was just saying that Aira is quite the character. Earlier when I told her that I was an Inventor, she got all excited and practically begged me to invent her something to assist her in her tagging. Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The boy said as he began to bow.

"No need to be sorry..." I said as I put my hand on his back and began to pat it. "Anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"Right... I'm Dayu Yin, Super High School Level Inventor. It's very nice to meet you Miss..."

_**Dayu Yin, Super High School Level Inventor**_

"Hana Akiyuki is my name, if that's what you were wondering. I'm the Super High School Level Princess."

"Ah, Hana! What a nice name." Dayu said as he began to smile. Something that I hadn't noticed before was a big mint bunny clip in his hair. It was both adorable and funny to see on someone like Dayu, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"W-what's so funny...?" Dayu question, as he nervously played with his fingers.

"Oh it's nothing, I just like your clip, that's all. I think it's cute." I don't know if he was embarrassed or what, but his face immediately turned red.

"Hey... you alright?" I asked, concerned about him.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! It was nice meeting you!" Dayu said as he took off in an instant.

After Dayu ran off, I scanned the room to see how many students I had yet to introduce myself to. I only saw two students left, a boy and a girl. Seeing as the girl was closer, I made my way towards her.

Upon approaching her, I noticed she was very short, just like Luna. I would assume she were also around her age as well. Her hair made her stick out like a sore thumb, as she had her platinum blonde hair whipped up into a big bow. It was quite an odd choice in style...

As I approached her, she immediately introduce herself to me. "Salutations. I am Sachi Kohaku, the Super High School Level Connoisseur, at your service. I would say that it's nice to meet you... but then I would be lying."

_**Sachi Kohaku, Super High School Level Connoisseur**_

"E-excuse me?" I said, offended by her attitude and cold tone. I glared at her as she averted her gaze towards the other students.

"You heard what I said, peasant. I don't speak highly to commoners, now please, run along." She said as she tried to shoo me away. Oh she was getting on my nerves fast...

"Fine, I'll go. But just so you know, I'm Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess, not some little peasant that you think you can boss around. Oh, and that little sweater vest of yours, yeah, it's tacky. Have a nice day now, or don't. Not that I care." I said as I began to walk away.

"Excuse me, peasant!? I'll have you know that this sweater vest is a one of a kind, custom made for me! It is the highest of quality, and shall not be tarnished because of someone like yourself!" Sachi yelled as I began to tune her out. Multiple people began to look her way, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was making herself look like a fool.

"What's up with that little girl?" I heard a boy faintly say. I'm almost certain he was talking to himself, but with him being the last student for me to introduce myself to, I took this as my chance to chat with him.

"Oh, Sachi? She's just upset because I insulted her precious sweater vest." I said as I took a seat right next to blond haired boy.

The boy let out a light laugh and stuck out his hand. "I'm K-Keiji Kato... Super High School Level Boxer."

_**Keiji Kato, Super High School Level Boxer**_

I took his hand a shook it as I observed him closely. His blond hair was in a medium length pompadour, and a few bits of black hair could be seen, so I would assume he dyes his hair. His outfit was very simple, as it consisted of a rolled up red leather jacket, covering up part of his tight white shirt. This was tucked into his dark blue jeans, which appeared to be ripped at the knees. On his feet were red boots that matched his jacket quite nicely. Around his neck was a thin chain necklace.

As I began to stare at his brownish green eyes, I noticed he cheeks were very red. Was he nervous or something?

"Nice to meet you, Keiji. My name is Hana Akiyuki, Super High School Level Princess." I said as I let go of his hand, placing mine in my lap.

"A princess you say?" Keiji asked as I gave him a nod. "Well then, your majesty, what do you think of these guns?" He said as he took off his jacket and began to flex.

"While those guns are impressive, I would prefer it if you were to put your jacket back on." I said as I held back a light laugh. He went from nervous to showboating. He was quite strange alright...

"Alright then. Let me know if you wanna check out the guns another time." Keiji said as he began to put his leather jacket back on.

Before I could reply to Keiji, I was interrupted by a couple dings from the loudspeakers.

"_Testing... Testing... 1...2...3... Okay! We're all good to go! This is your principal speaking, and if all students would kindly make there way to the gym, then we could wrap up orientation and get on with the day! I'll see you soon! That is all. " _A rather high pitched voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Alright, I guess we better get going." Keiji said as he made his way to the exit. Slowly but surely more of the others started to make their way to the exit. I waited until almost everyone was out the door before I followed.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone made it to the doors that led to the gymnasium. One of the students towards the front of the group pushed the doors open, allowing us to finally access the gym. Within a few seconds we all flooded into the gym, and it was huge.

Throughout the gym, there were many basketball hoops, and plenty of bleachers to fill hundreds of people into. It was quite the sight.

"Hey, where's the principal? Didn't he say he was going to meet us here?" Shigeru said, curious as to where our principal was.

"I'm right here!" A voice yelled from behind, causing us to all turn out attention towards the exit. A puff of smoke was all that could be seen. The smoke quickly cleared, and revealed a black and white bear, with one half being white, and the other black. It seemed to be cut down the middle, with a big bellybutton sticking out.

"What is that thing?" I heard Keiji ask.

"It... kind of looks like a toy..." Tomoe answered.

"I am no toy! I am Monokuma!" The bear replied, freaking everyone out in the process.

"I-it can talk!?" Liron shouted.

"Indeed I can, Liron! And I am your principal!" The bear, Monokuma, said.

"You're our principal?" I inquired, still unsure of what was happening.

"Yes I am! And I would like to congratulate you all on being here in order to participate in our fantastic game!" Monokuma announced.

"And what would that game happen to be?" Liron asked, nervous about the whole situation.

"Why, the game of Mutual Killing of course!"

After what Monokuma had said, only gasping and screams of terror could be heard.

Mutual Killing... What the hell is happening...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The first real chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, I spent many hours working on making it seem presentable. I'm hoping that those whose characters got in feel like they are being written for well. And introductions are always the hardest for me, I don't want to reveal too much, but not too little in the process as well. I like it when the characters show off enough to understand them, and then have their personalities develop over their lifespan. <strong>

**Anyways, sorry that this was delayed! I was wanting to get this out last Monday, but I was swamped with various things. Now, I will have this weekend to do some writing for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long for it to be out! And just so you know I'll do my best with these characters! Both Myst and I greatly appreciate the time and effort you took into creating them! Until next time everyone! **


End file.
